She's Someone Else's Angel
by standinginthedarklookingin
Summary: Santana is heartbroken. Brittany has left her for reasons unknown to her and all Santana wants is an answer, but how long is she willing to wait for Brittany? Forever doesn't seem to be the right word this time around. Will our favourite couple patch things up, or will they go their separate ways for good? T for swearing *sorry I suck at summaries ;/*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written for, well, anything and I hope you like it! I love Glee even though I've only recently started watching it haha, but I hope you enjoy :) All mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta and I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC *rubs neck sheepishly* Enough from me, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or these following characters otherwise stated. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

"San, it's been an hour. She's not coming."

The barman slash owner of The Puckasaurus muttered softly as he wiped down some glasses. He glanced at his famous singer friend, Santana Lopez, who was nursing her third glass of beer. All he saw was a empty shell of his former best friend, eyes glazed over and blank. She stared at the glasses behind him aimlessly. He always thought Santana and Brittany would stay together, no matter what. Hadn't they always been that way since their days in McKinley High?

He knew, he knew all along. No matter how tough Santana acted, she always had her weak points. She had more than one Achilles heel, if you knew how and where to look. But she had Brittany then. Brittany smoothed over all her cracks and flaws, and she brought out the best in Santana, although that inadvertently turned Brittany into Santana's biggest weakness. Without Brittany, she was lost. Puck looked at Santana once more and thought she wouldn't reply to his earlier statement. He was wrong.

"She could be caught in a traffic jam. Or maybe she forgot where she left her car keys. She always did." A part of Santana knew that she was lying to herself, but she hoped. Hoped Brittany would come and they could somehow rekindle their relationship. She herself wasn't even completely sure what happened, actually. One day she just came back from the recording studio and Brittany was already outside the door with her suitcase.

But that wasn't the thing that hurt Santana the most. She loved Brittany like no other, and she thought Brittany did too. So she was more than devastated when she bumped into Brittany and Sam walking hand in hand at the supermarket one fine day. Santana just turned on her heel and ran. Samuel fucking Evans. Never in her life had she felt so betrayed. Out of all the people in the world, she picked Guppy Lips. Freaking Guppy Lips. It was as if karma returned to get her a second time around. Sam screwed things up once and he was back again. But this time... Santana wasn't even sure she'd get Brittany back. She absolutely hated being uncertain and on the losing end. Santana Lopez hated losing.

Puck sighed as his friend stared off into space yet again. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned around only to find his manager, the Quinn Fabray raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Don't even ask about how Quinn turned into his manager. It's a long story involving bets and drunken promises.  
"How is she? I haven't seen Brittany at all and I have been walking around this bar for an hour."  
"I don't think she's coming, Q. Britt has never been late to anything that involves Santana." The old nickname tasted odd in his mouth. He had never called Brittany that in a long time.  
"I know. But she's not giving up hope. I still don't get why Brittany just up and left. She never did that. She loves Santana too much... She would never, would she?" Quinn blinked slowly and looked in the same direction Puck was. At Santana.  
"We can be surprised at what people can do. We just have to wait and see." Quinn replied quietly. Her friend was lost and drowning in her own misery. Santana had been coming here every day of the week. Every night either her or Puck would take the wasted Santana home and put her to bed. The blonde was tired of seeing her best friend waste herself away in drink. When Brittany left, she took a part of everyone with her.

"San. Hey." The manager approached Santana slowly. The singer's dull brown eyes slowly slid over to her. Quinn could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Santana was broken, maybe beyond repair. She was stranded in a world of pain with no way out. Her light at the end of the tunnel was extinguished.

"She's not coming, isn't she?" Santana whispered only for Quinn to hear. It broke the blonde's heart seeing her so defeated. She wanted to blame Brittany for all that happened, but she couldn't. She knew clearly what happened between them. The manager has spent far too many nights listening to Brittany cry and sob over the phone to her. Sometimes Quinn would drop everything and go to hold Brittany.

_Santana's never home; she sleeps in the studio with a pen and paper for loves her job and fame more than she loves me. I'm, I'm stuck, Quinn. I can't blame her... Maybe it's me. I'm holding her back from whatever she needs to succeed. Please, don't ever tell her I said that. She'd be better off without me. Promise me. Please Quinn._

Quinn remembers Brittany saying that when she went over to comfort the blue eyed blonde. She had wanted to protest, but Brittany sobbing into her shoulder silenced her. She had tried to hint Santana but the singer was oblivious to them. That was the last time Brittany and Quinn spoke to each other.

"No, San. I don't think she is." The last remaining flicker of hope died in Santana's eyes. Quinn wished she could share the burden with the brunette if it would make her eyes any less... Lifeless. Placing a soft hand on the singer's shoulder, she waited until Santana focused on her.  
"Why, Quinn? Why did it turn out like this? I-I don't even..." The brunette couldn't manage to finish her sentence. She was so confused. Why did Brittany leave? Why did she pick Sam? What the fuck happened? Without Brittany, Santana had lost all her fire, her passion. Now she couldn't even pick up the pen to write a song without thinking about her. And when she did, she came here to the bar.

"Santana, I... You should express how you feel. Drinking and wasting away isn't going to help." Quinn decided to put it as it is to her best friend because that was the only way Santana would listen. A flash of anger crossed the brunette's eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. Her shoulders slumped even further.  
"How, Quinn? How?!" Her voice raised slightly, exhausted and frustrated. Santana was so tired of all this shit. So very tired, and she just wanted out.

"The only way we glee kids know how to. Sing." Quinn pointed to the empty stage with the lone microphone standing front and center. Santana gawked at her as if she was insane.  
"Sing? What the hell, Fabray! You think I'm in a singing mood tonight?! Fuck you." The brunette lashed out. Quinn smirked. When Santana retaliates, it usually means that she was right. Quinn just needed a little more to drive the point home.

"When we were in glee club, we sang no matter what we felt. You remember, right? Singing made everything all right. Why should we change now? C'mon San; Puck'll back you up on guitar." Santana's shoulders perked up slightly as she turned to face Quinn fully. She had nothing to lose by singing. Right? Santana sighed. Alright.

"What song do you want to sing?" Quinn asked as Santana got off the bar stool and walked to the stage. The brunette turned and gave a sad smile.  
"Lawson. I met them last month and I loved their songs. I know which one I'm going to sing." Turning, Santana stepped on stage and informed Puck of the song name. They decided to do a stripped down acoustic version of it.

"Hi, my name is Santana Lopez and I would like to sing for all of you tonight." Surprised gasps rung out from every corner of the bar. She had many fans. Some even started flipping out their phones. Santana saw this and put up a hand to stop them.  
"If I may, please don't record this. It's like a private performance and I decided you guys were the lucky ones." She forced a chuckle at the end. The phones went back into purses and pockets and all was silent. Puck started to strum. Santana took a deep breath. _Here we go._

_Sitting there wide awake, _  
_Thinking of when I last saw you,_

Santana remembers all the nights she spent awake, remembering. She secretly loved doing so because she would think of good memories. But she also hated them because she also remembers how Brittany left. And how Brittany looked so happy with Evans. It hurt. Very much. But... She was happy.

_I know you're not far away,_  
_Close my eyes and I still see you,_  
_Lying here next to me,_  
_Wearing nothing but a smile..._

"San, I love you this much." Brittany said, smiling, after they finished lovemaking one time. The blonde had spread out her arms as wide as they could go. Santana had giggled.  
"Only that much?" Brittany shook her head furiously.  
"I think... the Earth is like a grain of sand, and the Milky Swirl is like a marble. San, I think my hands represent the universe. So I love you more than the universe."  
Even if she got the galaxy's name wrong, Santana was touched hearing that. Her eyes shined with tears at Brittany's earnest statement and just kissed her hard. She knew that she would love the blonde forever.

_I gotta leave right away,_  
_Counting cracks along the pavement _  
_To see you face to face, _  
_Thinking about the conversation..._

Brittany left three months ago. A month later, Santana ran into her with Sam. A week ago there was one very short text message replying to Santana's hundreds. The brunette asked Brittany if she was willing to talk. Santana was desperate. She had not gone without Brittany for that long before. It seems that her desperation reached Brittany because she agreed.

_Fine, Santana. Tomorrow night at nine._

The text continued to state the address of Brittany's dwelling. Santana's heart soared. Maybe this was her chance! She waited impatiently for the next day, but her patience wore thin and she walked over to Brittany's place an hour early. The fifteen minute walk felt like forever.

_I know I'm not one to change..._  
_I've never wanted nothing more.._  
_But as I walk up to your door..._

She sucked in a breath as she started walking up the steps, but froze when she heard the angelic laugh she'd loved since the first time she heard it. Then she realized that she hadn't heard it in a long time. That broke her heart, knowing someone else had managed to draw such laughter from her lips.

But Santana, being ever curious, decided to look in through the window to see her. She now wishes she hadn't. The sight shattered her heart all over again and blew almost all the bits and pieces of it away. Without Brittany, a big part of her heart was now non-existent. Santana realises that she might never find it again.

_I'm standing in the dark,_  
_She's dancing on the table, _  
_Looking through the glass,_  
_She's someone else's angel,_

Brittany was dressed in an old blue wife beater and tights, but she had never looked more beautiful. She was pretending to be a ballerina on top of the coffee table, in her hand a glass of red wine. She made silly poses with the glass and it made Santana smile and hurt at the same time. Brittany looked radiant. She was laughing. She was happy.

_It may sound stupid,_  
_That I'm wanting you back,_  
_But I'm wanting you back, girl,_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh.._

Santana had never felt so very stupid in her entire life. What had she possibly done to ruin Brittany? What had she done to drive her into the arms of another? She wanted Brittany back, but apparently the blonde didn't. It was already nearing nine and the blonde didn't even seem to notice. Did she forget? Santana took another look at Brittany's laughing expression. She did.

_All I wanna do is hide,_  
_But I can't stop myself from staring,_  
_Wishing his hands were mine,_  
_I can't stop myself from caring,_

Santana wanted to leave, but some cruel unseen force willed her to stay and watch. Brittany stopped dancing and leapt off the table into Sam's arms. The blonde man wrapped his arms tightly around her and picked Brittany off the floor. Santana could hear her former girlfriend giggling. Her heart would be broken, if she was still in possession of one.

_And as he turns out the lights,_  
_I'm feeling paralysed,_  
_And as he looked into her eyes,_  
_Yeah, alright._

The brunette watched in silent agony as Vagina Lips kissed the love of her life. That's not even the point. The main thing was that Brittany did not even hesitate. If she had hesitated, Santana would've had some chance. But she didn't. The blonde man started to lead Brittany towards the stairs, reaching for the light switch. A swift flick of the wrist and Santana could see no more. She doesn't even know if that was a blessing or a curse. She clenched her fists. Santana caught sight of her watch as she raised her fist to pound on the door.

It was already past nine.

Santana's fist dropped to her side and she turned on her heel to walk home. It wasn't the first time she cried herself to sleep.

_And now I'm standing in the dark,_  
_Dark, oh, dark, dark,_  
_Oh dark, dark_  
_She's someone else's angel,_  
_She's someone else's angel..._

Puck stopped strumming and Santana took a deep breath before opening her eyes. The audience were silent for a moment before erupting in thunderous applause and cheers. Many people were in tears and all of them were chanting for her to sing more. She looked to Puck and he flashed her a smile and pressed down another chord.

Well, how could she not oblige her loyal fans?

As Santana sang, Quinn looked on, a bitter feeling in her heart. The green eyed blonde wiped down a glass. She saw her friend come alive only moments ago on stage. She meant every word of that song. How could Brittany not come? Why?

Quinn sighed and turned around to place the glass back where it belonged. She glanced at the singing brunette. Where it belonged... Santana doesn't belong anywhere but with Brittany. She chuckled dryly and squeezed the glass back in place. Looking up, she scanned the crowd. Some fans Santana has... Lucky bitch. Wait. Who in the hell- BRITTANY!

In the darkest corner of the bar, out of the way of the lights, Quinn spotted Brittany. Her blonde hair was let down and it fell freely on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sad, and broken. She had seen that look many times before. Brittany's crying. It was her, no doubt about it. She came. She's here. Santana!

Quinn wanted to turn and run to the stage, but Brittany got up abruptly and left the bar hastily, rubbing her eyes. The blue eyed beauty seemed to notice Quinn watching her at the last second and her eyes widened. She exited the bar two seconds later.

Quinn smiled widely. There was a chance for Brittana yet.

**There it ends :P Should I continue or leave it as an open ended one shot? Both seem very likely for now :) leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm sorry that this was up really late as my computer died on me :( Thank you all for the reviews! I've seen a fair share of authors bashing their reviewers and that's just not cool. I feel really honoured y'all take the time to type out a review and I really do appreciate them :) All mistakes are mine, sorry :(**

**Well enough of me rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters except my own.**

* * *

Brittany stopped running a block from the bar and looked behind her. She didn't know if she was relieved or sad that no one gave chase. Sitting down on a bench, she gave herself time to collect her thoughts.

She knew Quinn saw her just now, if her sudden staring was any indication. She hoped the other blonde would honor her promise of not telling Santana anything for the time being. _What am I doing?_ She thought.

The song Santana sang just now was obviously for her, of course. Brittany knew that she skipped out on her appointment with the brunette the other day. She invited Sam over, not only for company but also because she was afraid. Years spent with Santana should have taught her otherwise but she was scared of Santana confronting her._ I don't think I can take it. I left Santana. I left her and took the coward's way out._

She had come in just before Santana started singing. Brittany was shaken by the raw emotion emanating from the singer. Santana looked so... sad. She was late as she hesitated for a long time before making the decision to even go to the bar. Santana was trying, she really was. _But I'm not... God what the hell am I saying, I'm-_

Brittany's phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. It was a text from Sam.

_Hey Britt, you wanna come over tonight? I have wine ;)_

Oh. Sam. She didn't tell him she was going out tonight. After that emotionally charged performance, Brittany wasn't sure she wanted to see Sam right now.

_Oh Sammy, I can't right now, I'm really bummed out from work earlier and I just want to get some sleep ;( tomorrow maybe? I'm off teaching tomorrow cause Mike is back from his holiday :)_

Brittany always loved emoticons, they were a way to show your emotions through text, and also a wonderful way to hide them.

_Okay then, babe I'll see you tomorrow ;)_

Running a hand through her hair, she stood up and began to walk home.

* * *

"Santana, that was amazing!" Quinn smiled widely at the dark haired singer, serving up some juice to her. The singer accepted the drink gratefully and chugged it down, having performed around five songs in a row.

"Yeah, San. Reminds me of all the good times we had in glee club, right Quinn? In fact, let's go have some_ fun_ now." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at the word fun. Quinn was about to reply when Santana cut her off.

"We ain't having no threesome, Puckerman, in your dreams." The brunette's lips twitched upwards slightly in a microscopic smile. Both her friends were stunned. _Did Santana just...joke? Did she just JOKE?!_ Puck thought. _Santana hadn't cracked a joke ever since Brittany left!_

"Um, San...? You okay?" Quinn asked tentatively. Santana looked over at her and shook her head slightly, but the blonde manager noticed that her demeanour had picked up a little bit.

"No, I'm not. But you were right, Fabray. Pushing me to sing was a good move. Now I can partially understand why Coach named you head cheerleader."

"It took you this long to get it? You're more thickheaded than I thought, Lopez. I'm always right." Quinn retaliated, putting on her HBIC face. Santana snorted at the statement.

"And the ego is still as big as it was before. Well, I'll be going home now. Oh yeah Quinn, I'm still waiting for the day where you're wrong!"

The singer chuckled as she slid off the bar stool and began walking away. Puck just stared at her in astonishment while Quinn called out a 'not happening' to Santana's retreating form. She got a nonchalant wave of the hand as a reply.

"Once she steps outside, she's gonna get mobbed by fans."

Quinn turned around to wipe the rest of the glasses as Puck decided to close up for the night. He ushered all the guests out and decided to call a cab for some of the too-far-gone drunks. Once all the patrons were gone, Puck sat down at his own bar and called for beer. Quinn rolled her eyes but gave him the alcohol anyway. She deliberated on whether to tell Puck she had seen Brittany come in. _I probably should tell him... maybe he can help._

"Puck... Brittany was here just now. I saw her." The mohawked man"s eyes bulged and choked on his beer, some of it spewing out from his nose onto the table. Quinn pointed at it.

"Noah, I'm not cleaning that."

"Brittany was here? Like... She came?" Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. Out of a sudden, Puck's eyes turned angry. He slammed the beer bottle onto the table and stood up. Quinn stepped back a little, confused.

"Puck? Hey, what's with you?"

"Brittany came! She came and she didn't even stop to talk to Santana. She knows how much Santana is hurting! Dammit Brittany, what the fuck?! I swear to God Brittany is doing this on purpose!"

Puck shouted, his voice echoing around the empty club. He was about to hit something when Quinn stopped him by holding his arm tightly.

"Puck, hitting something isn't going to help. You can't just go and make accusations like that if you don't know both sides of the story! It's unfair to Brittany!"

"And you know the other side of the story, Quinn?!" Puck yelled in reply. _Oh shit. Oh shit._ The blonde thought. She slipped up. She wasn't supposed to say that. Puck's face turned from angry to confused to one of realization.

"Quinn, do you know something?"

"No! O-of course not!"

But unfortunately, Puck easily saw through her lie. It only served to make him angrier and he shouted at Quinn.

"You know something! Why the hell did you not tell me?! I mean, at least you could have told Santana! You saw her Quinn, she falling apart!"

"You don't think I know that? She's my best friend Puck. I can't tell her even if I wanted to, I promised Brittany that. Either way, they're still both very important to me." The blonde haired girl tried to defuse the situation by lowering her tone. It seemed to work as Puck calmed down. He sighed and sat down, gulping the rest of his beer.

"You know, Santana deserves the truth. She deserves a chance to talk to Brittany and find out what the heck actually happened. Quinn, I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Could you maybe tell me what's going on?"

Quinn shook her head. She knew this was some sort of trick to get information out of her, but she promised Brittany not to tell and intended to keep it that way.

"I know you're going to go tell Santana anyway, so don't bother trying to get something out of me." Puck was expecting that answer and didn't try to push it. Forcing Quinn to tell him might just worsen things further.

"At least go and talk to Brittany. She might be holding out on some things, and Santana deserves someone telling her what went wrong. Santana deserves the truth."

"I know," Quinn sighed as she flopped down on a bar stool. "I'm not even sure if Brittany wants to talk to me, but I can try. This entire thing is a mess. I think I'll head over to Michael's tonight."

"Michael? You're still with that... guy?" Puck looked over at Quinn incredulously. He didn't want to say it, but he thought Michael was a professional asshole. Quinn met him at her previous job and they were mostly an on/off couple.

"Noah, please. We're both adults. I don't need you to dictate who I should or should not date."

"Quinn, we both know that he's an asshole. He's always 'busy', and who knows if he might be cheating on you? You deserve better."

Puck wasn't one to meddle in other people's matters, but Quinn mattered to him a lot, and he just couldn't stand by and watch her get walked on all over by some guy. That was just so unlike her.

"It wasn't a choice. I love him, Puck. I can't give you a better reason than that, and I hope you can respect my decision. I'll be going now, see you tomorrow."

Picking up her things, Quinn left the bar and Puck just continued to sit there. He would have offered to give her a ride but he couldn't. Seeing Quinn with Michael made him want to hurl rocks at that sorry excuse of a man. Even he was a hundred times better.

Sometimes he wonders why Quinn is so blind.

* * *

**And that concludes the second chapter! Thank you all again for all the kind reviews and feel free to review again :) A little review goes a long way in making my day :D**

**PS: Does anyone have a Glee wishlist for cover songs? I really want Katy Perry's 'Unconditionally' to be covered :D That song gives me so much feels ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your feedback! I appreciate the time you guys take to review, even if it's a really short one :) There was one review that cracked me up, yeah you know who you are :P Anyway, onwards with the story! All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

Santana sat down quietly in her apartment, a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands. Until yesterday, living seemed like a chore for her. Every single day dragged by even longer than the last. Every night spent at Puck's bar ordering drinks and numbing herself to the world.

Then when Quinn forced her to sing up on stage yesterday, it was like a moment of clarity had just hit her in the face. While she was singing, she was able to think clearly and that was like salvation from her bleak state. _Why didn't Quinn force me to sing sooner? She was right, it was good for me. My head is on a little bit straighter now..._

Santana sipped on her coffee. Brittany had walked out of her life three months ago. And when she left, Santana's life came to a crashing halt. She couldn't eat, sleep, think, let alone work. The album she was working on was put on a hiatus. Indefinitely. The first and second week, the media wondered and speculated about her sudden withdrawal from everything. Papparazi camped out at her apartment and mobbed her every time she tried to step out. Santana had to resort to eating delivered pizza and Chinese for those hellish weeks.

Eventually the media backed off and went after a new story, and Santana was free to move around. So she went to the bar for company and discounted booze. (Puck was her bro after all.) She then drank and drank and drank some more until she was surprised her liver hadn't given out.

_But...what for?_ Santana thought. She knew Brittany was happy, at least from what she saw. The past three months she'd been crying over Brittany and she tried to reach out to her, but still got shot down. She remembered the time where Brittany had refused her when she went back to McKinley to get her girl. It's been a long time since then, but the situation now felt no different.

Santana sighed. Brittany had been by her side for as long as she could remember and Santana always put Brittany's needs before her own._ Is that where I'm wrong? Have I been putting all her needs and wants before mine?_ The answer was yes. No, Brittany wasn't being selfish- she never asked Santana to do so; but it was Santana herself that did it. She thinks that she could understand it now, even though it hurt really badly. _Brittany is happy. She is happy. As long as she is happy, I think I can be happy myself._

Smiling softly to herself, Santana picked up her phone and dialed the number of her producer. _Andy is going to be so pissed at me. _He picked up after a few rings.

"_Andy Grimms speaking._" Her producer's 'I'm sort of busy' voice answered.

"Hey, Andy."

"_Santana?! Uhh, excuse me gentlemen, I won't be long._" She had clearly interrupted him in the middle of a meeting and it was both embarrassing and amusing because Santana liked annoying Andy. He was her... tenth favorite person. She heard the sound of footsteps and the opening of a door before Andy continued speaking. Or shouting.

"_Lopez where the hell have you been?! Going all AWOL on me for three months! I'm pretty sure your PR agent had to be hospitalized while handling the media barrage and coming up with a believable cover story for you!_"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Andy. I'm pretty sure Kurt didn't need to be hospitalized, he lives off of the stress." A loud sigh was heard from the other side and Santana was pretty sure Andy was messing up his hair by running his hands through it repeatedly.

"_Okay whatever Lopez. Please note that you're so frustrating I think I just grew five grey hairs just talking to you. What do you need?_"

"I'm thinking of returning to the studio, take my album off hiatus and maybe consider that concert tour thing you proposed. How does that sound?"

"_How does that sound? HOW DOES THAT SOUND? Halle-freaking-llujah, that's what it sounds like! You wanna come in tomorrow?_" Andy's voice matched that of a kid opening his presents on Christmas morning and Santana chuckled. Typical Andy.

"_Oh yeah, Santana, I have someone for you to meet. We signed a new singer recently and I think you two could do like a duet because your voices could mesh pretty well together. How about a Christmas album?_"

"Woah, cool it Andy. We'll discuss any ideas tomorrow, and sure I'd like to meet this new singer. Are they any good?"

"_Simon Cowell himself recommended her to me, and I heard her sing. She's pretty darn amazing, Lopez, I think you'd like her. Got some spunk in her too._"

Santana raised an eyebrow. _Simon Cowell huh?_

"So, she's British... Cool. I've never worked with a British singer before, let's see how this goes. Here's hoping I like her."

"_Oh, you'll definitely like her, Lopez. Don't go running out on me now! Alright I gotta get back to my meeting, they've been waiting long enough. See you._"

Santana replied with a 'bye' before hanging up. She sat back and gulped down her now cool coffee before picking up her songwriting pad. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting..._

Quinn walked up to Brittany's door and shuffled her feet. The blonde was nervous. _What if Brittany turns me away? What if she doesn't want to see me ever again and cuts off contact? What if she calls the cops?!_

She shook her head, making those frantic thoughts dissipate. _No point working myself up now_. Reaching to push the doorbell, she heard the tune resonate before the door opened, revealing Sam.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" The blonde boy asked in confusion. He hadn't seen Quinn in a long time and her suddenly showing up on Brittany's doorstep was... less than comforting.

"Nice to see you, Sam. Where's Brittany?" If Quinn was uncomfortable before the door opened, she was very much alarmed right now. _Sam is over. Greaat. How can I speak to Brittany privately now?_ Quinn attempted to enter the house, but Sam's body blocked her.

"Do you mind? I'm looking for Brittany." She said, clearly annoyed. Sam remained standing in the doorway.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I want to see Brittany, or are you so controlling that you won't allow me in? By the way, it's Brittany's house, Brittany's business and I'm Brittany's friend. Now let me through." Sam noticed the bite in Quinn's voice and relented a little, backing away from the door. That didn't stop him from trying to stop her.

"Brittany's not home, she went out to get something."

"I can wait, Samuel." Quinn pushed past Sam and entered the house, blonde boy following her into the living room.

They both sat on the loveseat and couch, respectively. Quinn was facing the door, waiting for Brittany and avoiding any contact whatsoever with Sam. She knew he had a lot of questions. And the less of them he asks, the better.

"Soo, how are you Quinn? I haven't seen you in a long time..." Sam started, after ten long minutes of silence. He shuffled awkwardly on the couch.

"I'm fine, thank you." Quinn's curt reply irked him a little. _What is she doing here? Is she here for Santana?_

"Look, I'm just gonna ask you straight. Did Santana send you here? Because if she did, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well, look Sam, why does me being here have something to do with Santana? So I can't see Brittany as a friend? Why, are you squirreling Brittany away just to keep her for yourself?"

"Hey! I was just asking, no need to get all aggressive!"

Sam put his hands up and replied, anger rising inside of him. Quinn was also in a similar situation, with the rational voice inside her mind telling her NOT to slap Sam upside the head.

"You were being invasive first! This is none of your business! What I do or say to Brittany has nothing to do with you."

"I'm her boyfriend, of course it has to do with me!" Sam stood up and Quinn mirrored his action. The blonde woman was very irritated at Sam's actions. Usually she was very calm and collected, but today just seeing Sam's face made her want to punch it into the pavement and then spit on it. Quinn would've argued further if she wasn't interrupted by the door opening and Brittany stepping in.

"Hey Sam, can you give me a hand with- Quinn? Wh-what are you doing here?" Brittany stuttered out of nervousness. Placing the groceries down, she walked into the living room. It was obvious to her Sam and Quinn had fought over something. Both people were dazed for a second before Quinn snapped back to reality.

"Brittany, we need to talk."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNN. Haha well that's the third chapter :) not much happening in here, although I did leave you a cliffhanger (sorry) Review and fave if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter :D**

**PS: Glee cover song wish: Story Of My Life- One Direction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was recently on a vacation to Paris and I just got off the plane :) I'll try to update weekly from now, but that's going to be slightly harder with school reopening again and stuff :/ **

**LostInNaya'sEyes: Your reviews always make me smile every time I read them XD I don't like Sam much, but I'm not going to bash him hahah, and I love Quinn too so we'll definitely see more of her :) Santana has finally come to her senses, and I hope everyone likes this new girl :)**

**Gleek114: Thanks :D And there will be a reunion in the very near future so stay tuned!**

"Nice of you to join us, Santana." Andy looked up as the brunette walked into the studio. Everyone looked up at her and gave a brief nod.

"Morning, Andy." Santana replied, looking around. She felt good to be back in the studio, her element. Now it was like her safe haven.

"So, who's the new kid, Andy?"

"That would be me." A voice from the back of the room spoke up and Santana turned to face her. All of Santana's previous assumptions of her were thrown out the window. This girl was way more.

See, when Andy said spunk, Santana expected some wannabe with an attitude, cause y'know, no one beats Auntie Snix. But she was wrong. The girl had short pixie cut black hair _a la_ Alice Cullen that reached slightly past her shoulders, and the ends were dyed gold. She was a full head taller than Santana and had green eyes. She walked closer and closer to Santana, up to the point where she invaded her personal space and the singer had to look up at her. She was dressed casually in skin tight jeans and a Linkin Park hoodie.

"Name's Ellis Croft. I never expected Santana Lopez to look so... tiny." Ellis stepped back and cocked her head to the side. Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ellis, huh? And I am _not_ tiny, _Ellie_." The other girl just gave a slight chuckle and smirked.

"Woah, easy ladies. Santana, meet Amelia Ellis Croft, not Ellis." Andy gave a pointed look at the short haired singer, who rolled her eyes playfully. Santana chuckled.

"It's okay, I like Ellis. Ellis sounds great, though I think Ellie is much better."

"Okay, no. Lola, you don't get to call me nicknames." Ellis finished with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh, so now you're gonna go all stereotype-"

"LADIES! Stop, this is a studio and you're here to sing, not go all Desperate Housewives on me! Now let's go do your test run, Amelia." Santana noticed that Ellis tensed the moment Andy said her name. _That's weird...she didn't before... Or did she? Confusing._

"It's Ellis, Mr. Grimms. I would prefer if you would call me that." Andy seemed to get the hint and stopped. Ellis stepped into the recording studio and started but not before sending Santana a subtle wink. Santana looked away for a second and then looked back. _This girl will be the death of me someday._

Brittany, Quinn and Sam stood in an uneasy three way stare-off in the middle of the living room.

"Britt, whatever she has to say to you, I can hear it, right?" Sam started, looking at Brittany who seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"Sam, I want to talk to her alone, is that so hard?" Quinn spoke, her eyes trained solely on Brittany. She mentally willed her to make Sam go away.

"Sam, I think I'll talk to Quinn alone. I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?" The blue eyed blonde said to Sam, who just looked stunned before picking up his things and storming out the door, clearly dissatisfied. _Finally_. Quinn thought as she motioned for Brittany to sit down.

"So, um, would you like something to drink? Coffee?" Brittany asked but the other blonde shook her head. Quinn wasn't here for idle chitchat.

"No. I think I'll just get straight to the point. The day at the club. You were there, Brittany. I saw you, don't try to bullshit your way out of this."

"I... Quinn..." Brittany started to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"You know how sad Santana has been! You know! Don't tell me you don't! You saw her crying up on stage when she sung. _You_ were crying for God's sake!"

"Quinn, I was scared! I- I didn't know how to approach her, even if she was waiting for me there." Brittany replied, on the verge of tears. She remembered Santana's face all too clearly, and it broke her heart.

"Scared? SCARED?! You don't have the right to be scared! What the hell, Brittany? As I remember, you left her! You're supposed to be begging for her forgiveness, not being some filthy coward!"

"Quinn, please I-" She tried to say, but Quinn was on a roll and pointed her finger in Brittany's face.

"Now you're just punishing Santana, and for no reason! Why?"

"I'm not punishing Santana! I- I made a mistake, okay? She just wasn't there and- and I was lonely and-"

"Lonely?! Brittany, did you cheat on Santana?!" Quinn lashed out and cut Brittany off.

"NO! I would _never_ do that! I love her! I still do and I always will. I.. I tried to talk to her about it but she just brushed it off. She was always too busy with work and the album, always working on another song... We haven't slept together in three months! I- I just didn't know what to do okay?" Brittany yelled at Quinn, breathless. She just slumped down onto a chair, burying her face in her hands as moments of awkward silence passed.

"If you really do love her as you say, then you better hurry the hell up and get over yourself, cause Santana isn't going to wait forever." Quinn threw out the last venom filled sentence and left the house.

Later that night, Santana left the studio exhausted but feeling more alive than she ever had these past few months. Today she didn't do much other than fooling around with the microphone and doing impromptu karaoke with Ellis and Andy. (She managed to talk Andy into giving her the day off, and his voice wasn't half bad too.)

Ellis's singing voice was smooth and strong, with a flair for hitting high notes and killing the lower ones. Santana likened her voice to a frappucino. It reminded her of Rachel Berry, except slightly deeper. Ellis's accent just made her voice sound even more impressive to Santana. It wasn't much of a surprise that Andy had grand plans for the both of them to sing a duet together as their voices meshed together very well. Most of their fun had been interrupted by Andy listing off idea after idea for collaboration off the top of his head. Both Santana and Ellis playfully threatened to leave the studio if he didn't stop and that shut him up.

_And she has this annoying habit of making up nicknames... Do I even look like a Lola? _Santana huffed, slightly irked. But she couldn't deny that Ellis fascinated her beyond belief. Santana found her spontaneous, random and sometimes batshit crazy and it was like a breath of fresh air to Santana.

"Ay, Lola! Wait for me!" Ellis's rough speaking voice rung out, halting Santana's steps to her car. The brunette turned and tilted her head sideways as the other girl ran up to her.

"Hey, Ellis. Umm.. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly familiar with this place and all, and I was wondering if I could find someone to show me around." Ellis smiled, slightly out of breath from running.

"It's eleven pm. What kind of sights do you expect to see? Maybe if you wait around until one or two then you might see the elusive drunkards." Santana replied, feeling pretty proud of herself for coming up with that reply. Ellis rolled her eyes and continued.

"Perhaps the nightlife? I heard it can get pretty wild around here."

"Sorry, but I'm dead tired and I just want to hit the sack." Santana didn't mention the fact that she stayed up all night yesterday songwriting.

"Whoever said I wanted you to take me out?" Ellis said in a cheeky tone. Santana just gave a half amused half frustrated groan and started walking to her car quickly, trying to escape the other singer's presence.

"Hey, don't go! _Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you!_" Ellis sang loudly in the parking lot, making Santana cringe.

"Shut up Ellis! And it's not Christmas! You wanna wake up half the city?" Ellis just laughed and slung an arm around Santana's shoulder and whispered in her ear conspiratorially.

"I'll stop, only if you promise to be my tour guide. And allow me to move in into your apartment. I got no place of my own." Santana pulled away quickly.

"What?! No! You are not moving in! Don't you have like a hotel or something?" Ellis laughed and patted Santana on the back.

"Relax, Lola! I'm not going to invade your home! Just be my tour guide, since we both have the day off tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 9 am, don't be late!" The British singer then walked off, humming to herself and doing small dance moves as she went.

Santana kept her eyes on Ellis's retreating form until she disappeared into the dark night. The Latina shook her head feeling somewhat helpless. _She is going to kill me._

**Another chapter done, yay! Leave a fave and review if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! Santana is about to have a huge headache next chapter :P **

**Glee Wishlist: Any song from Ariana Grande :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I am sooo sorry this is late :( I'm absolutely swamped with schoolwork I don't even have time to sit down and write! There's a big exam coming up this year so bear with me if I update really irregularly :( Anyways, onwards with the story! (this chapter is a bit Quinn-centric though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( all mistakes are mine**

Quinn sat in Michael's apartment after a busy night following their date yesterday. She was excitedly waiting for him to wake up, as today was their third anniversary together. Normally, Quinn wasn't one to celebrate these things but when it came to Michael, she would do everything for him. She had overheard Puck say that it was pathetic for her to fawn over Michael once and she did not speak to him for a month.

Quinn sat in the lazy chair facing the window. Michael's apartment had a spectacular view of the city and it was beautiful. He was a top ranking lawyer at one of the city's best firms and made no small amount of money. The blonde sometimes wondered why she never pursued a career in law.

Quinn was jarred from her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open and Michael's heavy footsteps on the carpeted floor. He walked into the kitchen, making coffee for himself. Quinn got up and made her way there, kissing him affectionately on the cheek.

"Morning, Michael."

"Ah, hello Quinn." Michael replied, sounding distracted as he sipped on his coffee and staring out the window. This did not go unnoticed by the ever observant Quinn.

"What's on your mind?"

"I have a really difficult case today, have all my case notes and stuff but I'm not really confident, murder accusation and all. I'm leaving in ten minutes. I'll be late home, don't wait up."

_Ten minutes? TEN minutes? He didn't even- he forgot... _Quinn was disappointed. She thought that he would remember, even with the case. It was their third year together for Christ's sake!

"Hey Michael, do you know what day is it?"

"Today is Wednesday, why?" Anger surged within the blonde.

"So, you don't remember, huh?" Quinn lashed out viciously, leaving Michael confused. He put down his coffee and stared at her.

"Umm, no I don't. Is there anything supposed to happen today? Did I promise dinner or anything?"

"Today is our third anniversary, Michael! But I guess that court case is much more important, right? I can't believe you!" Quinn shouted at him angrily. Michael looked like a deer caught in headlights when realization hit him.

"Our anniversary! Shit, Quinn I was just so caught up in this case it just slipped my mind!" He started to defend himself, but then he caught a glimpse of the clock. Any longer and he'll be late to court and that couldn't happen. Quinn wanted to say something but Michael cut her off, kissing her hurriedly.

"Quinn, I'm so so so sorry but I really have to go right now! I swear I'll make it up to you later." He rushed inside his room and locked the door. Quinn couldn't believe him. _We've been together for THREE years and he doesn't remember!_ She thought, furious. Grabbing her bag and keys, she stormed out the door, slamming it to spite Michael, who hated slamming doors.

Santana sat down in front of her television and looked at the clock. It was six minutes past nine in the morning, not that she was counting. Skimming through channels, she tried to shake that feeling of anticipation but failed. Santana thought it was strange. _It's just Ellis asking me for a favour..._

Giving up on the television, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and checked for any missed calls or texts. None. Santana wondered what was taking Ellis so long until the doorbell rang shrilly throughout the house.

"Hi, Santana." Ellis smiled crookedly as she leaned on the doorframe, looking at Santana.

"You're late, Ellie. I was about to call the hospital morgue to see if you somehow found your way in there." The Latina noticed that the other girl did not protest against the nickname.

"Aww, Lola... Do you really want me gone so badly?" The taller girl laughed and Santana sighed and apologized. _She's awfully cute, isn't she?_ Ellis mused to herself. Santana invited her in for some coffee, to which she gladly accepted.

"What took you so long, anyway?" Santana filled two cups of dark coffee and handed one to the Brit. Ellis rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, about me ending up in the hospital morgue, I guess that's almost true..." Santana straightened up, alarmed. She observed Ellis for any signs of injury and found none.

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly familiar with your way of driving... The wheel is on the left, while I'm used to it being on the right. Not really sure about the rules of the road here either, and I nearly crashed the car." Ellis spoke with gradually softening volume, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked. The other girl grinned playfully at her.

"Is that supposed to mean that you care about me? I'm honoured. Anyway, I'm not dead aren't I? So I'm fine."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ellie." Ellis smiled and looked away.

"Why does calling me Ellie amuse you so much?"

"Because it fits! You might look like some tough girl but I can see that you're a big softie inside." Santana stated, sure of herself. She watched as Ellis snort and roll her eyes, was that a slight blush creeping up her cheeks? The Latina smiled in return.

"Santana, can you drive? I'm afraid I'll crash it again..." Ellis asked as she unlocked the doors of the rental car. The shorter girl just grabbed the keys from her hand playfully and stepped into the car. Santana started it up and revved it, causing the British girl to laugh. The Latina wiggled her eyebrows at Ellis. _Oh Santana, you're too cute for my heart to handle..__._

"Quinn, it's the middle of the day. You shouldn't be drinking so much." Puck said as he reluctantly handed the blonde another bottle of beer. Quinn grabbed it and downed half of it without hesitation, hoping that the alcohol would drown out her angry thoughts. The mohawked man eyed the previous three bottles she had. He knew Quinn could handle herself, but she had to be drunk by now.

"Could you tell me what happened?" Puck asked. Quinn had stormed into the bar angrily an hour earlier, demanding a strong drink. Puck barely managed to talk her out of grabbing the whiskey bottle, placating her with a free flow of beer. The blonde had refused to tell him what happened.

"That asshole Michael, it's our goddamned anniversary and he just forgets! 'I'm so sorry, Quinn, I was sooooo busy I fucking forgot!' Stupid freaking idiot!" Quinn yelled loudly, her reserved and calm personality thrown out the window. Puck was taken aback, but he held in a smug smile when she called Michael an asshole. _That asshole indeed._

"See, Quinn, I told you he wasn't any good for you. You should've listened."

"I don't need you makin' decisions for me, Puck!" Quinn's drunk and angry stare focused on him and he stepped away slightly.

"I'll tell you who needs a decision made for her! Damn Brittany, that's who! Playin' the scared and confused card! What a bitch! 'I was lonely, Quinn!' Bullshit." Puck's eyebrows raised. _So Quinn had went to see Brittany._

"So, do you think it's time we jumped in? Like, force them to meet up and talk their shit through? Brittany has a shit ton of explaining to do." Quinn's incoherent drunk mumbling stopped for a moment as clarity seemed to return to her foggy mind. She nodded slowly, getting a feel for the idea.

"That sounds alright... Lemme just sober up a bit and we'll talk."

**Ta-daaa! End of another chapter :) favorite and review if you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!**

**PS: Can anyone teach me how to work tumblr?**

**Glee song wishlist: Mariah Carey- Emotions**


End file.
